


Soraka's Big Surprise

by DegnerateSmutWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Horse cock, Impregnation, Inflation, Large Cock, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, all the way through, cumflation, distention, excessive cum, horsecock, thick thighs, yordle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegnerateSmutWriter/pseuds/DegnerateSmutWriter
Summary: Soraka wanted to relieve her stress in private, but Qiyana was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Who knows what will happen?(I know, Soraka fucks her with a giant horsecock)
Relationships: Soraka (League of Legends)/Qiyana Yun Tal, Soraka (League of Legends)/Tristana (League of Legends), Soraka/Qiyana Yun Tal, Soraka/Tristana
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	1. Royal Rump Romp

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen fan art of Soraka with a horsecock, I've seen fan art of Qiyana getting railed, but never both together.  
> I can't draw so this is as good as you're gonna get.
> 
> Edit: Now with art made by twitter.com/GcfMug !
> 
> twitter.com/GcfMug/status/1324056818662998018?s=20

Soraka wandered from the bottom lane to the river, looking for a quiet place to be alone. Her carry was winning lane phase in spades, so she wasn’t particularly worried about their well-being, but she _was_ concerned with her own. Today was just one of those days where she was more pent up than normal, losing her ability to focus and properly help her team. She thought that satiating her libido in the privacy of the jungle would be the perfect way to get her head in the game, so she wandered until she found a bush in the river, isolated and perfect for some alone time.

Safely concealed in the river brush, Soraka sighed a breath of relief as she moved the clothing around her loins to expose her undercarriage. At 14 inches and still growing, Soraka’s impressive horsecock began swelling with celestial blood, hardening and pointing toward the sky as Soraka began to pant heavily. Her mast yearned for attention, throbbing and getting bigger with each thought of blissful release. Just as she started to put her staff down and give herself the attention that she needed, she heard footsteps splashing in the river and making her way towards her. She peeked through the brush to see Qiyana, the enemy jungler, casually pathing through the river without a worry in the world. 

Soraka began to panic. Qiyana was heading right for her hiding place, not only was she woefully under prepared to get into a 1v1, but her now 20 inches cockmeat was jutting upward, almost pushing into Soraka’s D-cup bust. If she ran, she would be spotted immediately, and if she fought outright she would lose in seconds. The only thought that came to mind was to cast Equinox directly within the bush, and hopefully by the time Qiyana walked in, the root would activate before she would be able to react. If she could pull that off, Soraka would have her chance to run away, albeit without finding the release she so desperately ached for. As Qiyana was only a few meters away, Soraka steadied her nerves and got ready to cast her spell. 

_“Please work…”_ she thought to herself, preparing to catch the assassin-princess off guard.

\- - - - -

Qiyana had a spring in her step as she walked through the river, confident in her lead after her early invade and shutting down the enemy jungler so early in the match. Almost too confident in her strength, she carelessly made her way to pick up a scuttlecrab before making her way to bot lane. Just as she entered a small river brush, however, she suddenly found herself unable to move her feet from the ground. Now within the grassy cover, she saw the enemy Soraka standing in front of her; eyes wide, breath held, and with a large flared cock throbbing with part anticipation and fear. Qiyana tried to dash to the side or use her blade to attack, but found herself incapable of taking any course of action. 

“I… I did it. It worked!” Soraka cheered, shooting her free hand and the hand holding her staff up in the air in triumph, relieved and proud that her idea worked. Her celebration was short-lived, her attention going to the curvy assassin that was incapacitated in front of her. Qiyana’s plump lips pursed into a pout, her ample bust was swaying in her regal attire as she tried to shake free, and her curvaceous booty was so wide that Soraka could see it pushing out her spandex on either side of her pear-shaped body. Soraka bit her lip as she took it all in, her cock twitching in delight as a wicked idea came to mind.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Qiyana barked, still struggling at the bonds that magically kept her in place, “And what the hell are you doing with a donkey dick like tha-*GHLLLK*!” Qiyana gagged as she was cut short by Soraka thrusting the tip of her massive fuckpole into her open mouth. Before Qiyana had a chance to pull back, Soraka used her free hand to grab the back of Qiyana’s head and RAMMED her halfway down her 24 inch breeding spire.

“I’m sorry!” Soraka cried, clearly not that sorry as she used all her strength to keep the bronze beauty in place. “But I just couldn’t help myself! You were there, a-and I needed to take care of this so…” As she trailed off, Qiyana regained her senses and tossed her blade just outside the bush in order to put both hands on Soraka’s thighs in an attempt to push herself off the girthy invader. “N-No wait, please!” Soraka begged, “I-I need this!” Soraka noticed that her spell was nearing its end, and soon Qiyana would be free to do as she pleased. Panicking, she tossed her staff aside to put another hand on the white-haired empress’ head, using her leverage to overpower her captive and push her down ¾ of the way down her goliath member, her plush dick-sucking lips pressed up her dark-purple medial ring. It was at this point that the sudden shock of the largest slab of dick on the rift being pummeled down her throat got to Qiyana, who gagged and went cross-eyed before succumbing to a brief fainting spell.

When Qiyana woke up a few seconds later, Soraka was looking down at her, blushing with a look of lust and relief painted across her face. Since the root from Equinox had worn off, Qiyana’s arms and legs had slumped down after losing consciousness, her knees digging into the mossy texture of the brush as her pumpkin-sized ass rested on her heels. With fingers still gripped onto the Ixtal heiress’ hair, Soraka was lightly raising her hips and letting her weight come back down and drive her cock just a little bit further. She raised her hands to pound against Soraka’s thighs, but instead only had enough strength to lightly rap her fists against her legs before they slid uselessly to her sides again.

With what little energy she had left, Qiyana moved a hand to her neck as she was methodically skullfucked by the celestial support. Qiyana could feel the bulge in her throat, the distention reaching down through her chest all the way down to her stomach. She moved her other hand to her stomach to feel the flared tip of the shaft, marveling at its size as it stretched her skin out slightly before it moved up her torso as Soraka moved her hips up just to bring them back down again.

“GHRK-GHAK-GULK-GHLK!” is all the noise Qiyana was capable of making as she received her oral assault. She noticed that Soraka was ramping up her pace, her slow and calculated thrusts becoming stronger and more erratic, not caring about the strain she was putting on Qiyana’s jaw and throat. The jewel necklace she proudly wore around her neck was stretched to the maximum, threatening to snap off if any more outward pressure was applied. Qiyana’s eyes rolled up until they were mostly just whites, her mind unable to process such a sudden defiling of her regal body. 

“Ahhn! I’m sorry, but this is just too good!” Soraka wailed as her thrusts got shorter and more powerful, her desire for her orgasm reaching its peak. Qiyana saw Soraka’s head-sized balls in the corner of her peripheral vision and how they rose until they were snug up against the bottom of Soraka’s cock. “Gonna cum!” was the only warning Soraka gave as she thrusted into Qiyana’s throat one more time and held her there, Qiyana’s nose pressed up against Soraka’s hairless crotch. With the head of her cock lodged comfortably in Qiyana’s stomach, her cumtanks began to empty their torrential load into the jungle empress. 

Qiyana’s eyes shot open when she felt the dick in her throat throb and swell more than what she had considered normal for the giant appendage. The hand she kept on her stomach was knocked away by the force of the first shot of cum, while every other shot that came after just made her belly swell more and more, her torso straining to keep it all in, her expensive clothes tearing open and letting her grapefruit-sized boobs spill out into the open. Qiyana sputtered as her midsection grew out to look a few months pregnant, coughing and gagging on the pulsating monstercock. Eventually it became too much for her to keep down, the excess cum rising around Soraka’s mighty shaft and up Qiyana’s throat, spurting the wasted seed around her stretched out lips. It was at this point that the string holding Qiyana’s necklace gave out, snapping her impromptu choker and scattering her precious stones all across the ground.

After about two minutes of cumming inside her new favorite champion, Soraka began the slow process of retching her equine cock out of the enemy’s throat. Soraka carefully pulled her sensitive penis out inch by tantalizing inch, until the crown caught on the back of Qiyana’s teeth, prompting one last jerk of her hips backwards. The moment the cock left her throat Qiyana took the biggest inhale of her life, hacking up some leftover semen as she tried to satiate her oxygen-starved lungs. She braced her hands on the ground as she tried to regulate her breathing back down to a more composed state. Meanwhile, Soraka dropped to one knee, cock hanging just above the water and forehead in her hand as she tried to recoup herself from the most intense orgasm of her life so far.

_“I can’t believe I just did that…”_ Soraka thought to herself, “ _What a rush!_ ” As she was recollecting the events that had just transpired, she found herself getting hard again, her massive cock pushing her clothing aside to stand proud once more. Frowning at the lack of satisfaction, Soraka turned to her new fuckbuddy in hopes of a round 2. “Hey, would you mind if we- Hey!” she snapped, noticing that Qiyana was on her hands and knees trying to crawl toward her blade. 

Qiyana used what little strength she still had to inch closer to her weapon just outside of the brush. If she could just get her blade back, she would send this Soraka to the fountain and regain her lead in the match. Unfortunately, the panic reflexes of the horny support were faster than Qiyana’s. Soraka leapt for the jungler, her nails grazing the leggings that encased her large posterior, the single rip in the fabric enough to cause a chain reaction which caused her ass to rip out of its clothing, now fully visible to Soraka. It was a perfect ass in nearly all aspects; heart shaped, smooth, and very plush and soft from the looks of it. Catching herself from her attempted dash at Qiyana, Soraka grabbed each side of Qiyana’s hips, trying to pull her back into the brush before she could get her weapon, which would allow her to cut down her defenseless carry that she had left all alone. 

“I won’t… let you!” Soraka said as she struggled to pull Qiyana backwards, the tanned heiress determined and strong in her efforts to get free, hands grabbing fistfuls of grassy brush in order to pull herself forward. Her sense of urgency redoubled when she felt the tip of Soraka’s cock nudge up between her legs. Still covered in spit and throat slime, the giant phallus was getting more erect as Soraka got her blood pumping with this incense situation she had created for herself. With one final lust-fueled jerk, Soraka pulled hard and snapped the grass between Qiyana’s fingers, sending the both flying backwards. While Soraka lucked out and landed on her bum relatively safely on the mossy floor of the brush, Qiyana was unlucky enough to have the tip of Soraka’s penis line up just right against her sphincter as she fell, sending an entire 2 feet of lubed-up horsecock barreling straight up her ass.

Qiyana had more than her fair share of experience with anal, training her most valuable asset so when the day came to bed her future husband, she would be able to absolutely destroy him right off the bat and assert herself as the dominant one in the relationship. But what was just shoved up her butt was more than twice the size of the largest toy she had ever experimented with, and that was more of a novelty toy to begin with. Having this python railed into her ass in one go made her shriek in surprise, almost sending her into shock, but she steeled herself to stay awake in case she needed to brace herself if Soraka started getting intense again. Though she was on top, she was completely at Soraka’s mercy, unable to control the pace or force she was getting brutally buttfucked at. 

Soraka on the other hand was having the time of her life. Nearly searing heat encasing her cock, unbelievable pressure hugging her entire length, and one of the hottest girls in the League impaled on her lap like a pig on a spit. She sank her hands into Qiyana’s soft asscheeks, letting her fingers sink in as she slowly pushed Qiyana up her cock. Qiyana thought that maybe Soraka was having a change of heart about fucking her, almost disappointed at that thought, but instead Soraka just let go and allowed Qiyana to fall back down, her ass clapping against Soraka’s pelvis while the cockhead pushed out her midsection a bit. 

“Gods, you have a blessed ass!” Soraka declared between thrusts.

Seeing the bulbous distention jutting out just beneath her rib cage, Qiyana realized just how big this monster was. She felt a bit of pride that she was able to take such a thing, but winning was still more important to her than a good screw. She tried putting her feet on the ground to stand up, but the moment she tried to exert her energy she just slumped back down into the celestial’s lap, doing the work for her as she seemingly twerked on her cock. 

Though she appreciated the convenience of not having to move to enjoy her lay, Soraka was getting finicky, pent up with energy and no way to exert it. She changed that by palming each of Qiyana’s watermelon-sized cheeks and lifting her so that a few inches of her cock pulled out, then began driving it back in by thrusting her hips off the ground into her human plaything. Qiyana balanced herself on her tiptoes, palms planted firmly into the soil, chest puffed out and head tilting back, biting her lip as she became more and more accustomed to getting her ass pounded into next week. Eventually she started gyrating her hips as she continued to get drilled, Soraka’s immense meatlog stirring into new nooks and sweet spots Qiyana would never would've been able to reach alone. Qiyana was getting into the swing of the motions, even enjoying herself, until she felt a recognizable throb reverberating throughout the bitchbreaker lodged within her.

Soraka’s muscles began to clench, recognizing the tell-tale feeling of an imminent orgasm. Her legs twitched and her knees buckled, increasing the speed of her upwards thrusting, desperate to get as much friction as possible before she blew her load. When she felt her basketball-sized nuts clench around the base of her shaft, she pulled Qiyana down as she gave one more powerful thrust, lodging the head of her cock as deep as it could go just as cum rocketed up her length and out the slit, pouring an even larger amount of cocksludge into the elemental empress than before. Cups turned to quarts, quarts, turned to gallons, and gallons became useless as neither one was really keeping track of volume, merely relishing in their own pleasures. Soraka got an even more powerful release than before, finally feeling her cumtanks empty their contents to the point where she no longer felt distracted and frustrated. Qiyana, on the other hand, got her guts blasted with potent celestial cum, mixing with the seed from her throatfuck in her stomach as it expanded to more than double its previous size, making her look pregnant with triplets.

As Soraka’s orgasm died down, her cock softened along with it, the erect 2 feet of the Starchild’s girthy member now at its flaccid 14 inch state. Still large and impossibly wide, but enough for Qiyana to begin sliding off as she fell to her side, the combination of being exhausted and having a cumflated belly weighing her down causing her to slump into a heap on the ground. She did her best to catch her breath, taking steady, deep breaths while Soraka pulled the last few inches out, allowing the torrent of cum trapped inside the snowy-haired beauty to spill out of her ass like a gentle waterfall and seep into the soil beneath them. 

The horned woman took a deep breath herself, then exhaled in satisfaction as she felt the relief she was seeking all along. She stood up and tucked her reduced length back into its specially made loincloth, her draped clothing hiding even the bulge despite its size. She was ready to pick up her staff and head back to lane, until she looked down and just realized what she had just done. Enemy or not, she had used Qiyana like her personal cocksleeve, a most heinous act by the standards of most people, especially someone like herself who advocated for peace and tranquility in all beings. When Qiyana turned her head to look in her tangerine-colored eyes, Soraka realized her folly and fell to her hands and knees in front of where the poor woman laid. Her forehead shot to the ground in a deep bow, her horn bumping into the grass.

“Please forgive me!” Soraka begged, looking up at Qiyana with genuine sorrow, “I came here to take care of this myself, but you came along and scared me, then I was able to trap you and... I‘m sorry!” She put her head back down, desperate to show her regret to her victim. She held her position, waiting for Qiyana to say something nasty to her, or for her to grab her blade and slay her where she kneeled. After a few quiet moments, all she heard was a sigh and a small shuffle of movement.

“Get up.” Qiyana ordered, prompting Soraka to jump to attention in an instant. Legs together, arms at her sides and fists clenched shut, Soraka stood and stared straight ahead like a disciplined soldier waiting for orders. She peered down to see that Qiyana had shifted into a sitting position, arms propping her upper body up and legs spread wide to show off her glistening labia. “You want to make it up to me? Finish what you started, peasant!” she shouted, opening her legs a bit more to drive the point home. Soraka went rigid, her nerves froze up and her cock throbbed in its bindings at the command given to her.

“B-But I… Y-You…” Soraka sputtered, still trying to process how she wasn’t being berated or beaten right now.

“Look, I have needs too, y’know?” she said, a heavy blush creeping across her face. Soraka’s heart melted a bit, her lips pursing into a small smile as her penis continued to grow in its confines. Qiyana noticed Soraka’s look of care and sympathy and looked away. “J-Just get it over with already! I have places to be!” she explained, pouting while refusing to look Soraka in the eye. 

It was because of this that she didn't see Soraka quite literally pounce on her near-naked form and knock her to her back, arms braced next to each of Qiyana’s shoulders while her knees landed on either side of Qiyana’s pillowy buttocks. This violent movement caused Soraka’s lower clothing to rip, her full length of cock splaying outwards and flopping against Qiyana’s slightly deflated cumgut. The flared head had a circumference bigger than both of Qiyana’s fists clasped together, dangling just above her tits and dribbling precum between them. Qiyana momentarily doubted ability to take such a behemoth up her pussy, but when she saw the length draw backwards to line its tip with her slit and the cute face Soraka made when she was concentrating, all her doubts flew out the window and readily accepted what was to come. 

With the tip of Soraka’s horsecock pressed against her entrance, it took a few moments for Qiyana’s vaginal lips to stretch wide enough to accommodate the girthy breeding rod. After several grunts and pushes, Soraka finally managed to pop her cockhead in, eliciting a gasp from both women. Soraka wasted no time in exploring the unexplored, steadily but forcefully pushing her gigantic cock inch by inch into the regal assassin beneath her. Qiyana lightly kicked her legs out at nothing, squirming in place in an attempt to help drive the rest of the god-cock penetrating her deeper inside. She threw her hands above her head, pushing her chest out as her back arched in pleasure.

When Soraka was just over halfway through, her wide cockhead bumped into a barrier that impeded her progress, Qiyana showing some discomfort at the action. Regardless, Soraka continued to press into Qiyana’s cervix, trying hard to reach the velvety confines of her womb. Soraka’s arms dropped from her hands to her elbows, hoping that additional leverage by having her hips higher than her shoulders would give her the force she needed. This proved not to be the case, all it did was give Qiyana an up close look at Soraka’s exasperated face while their breasts mashed into each other, pancaking their squishy boobs flat against their chests.

“Hey there.” Qiyana said plainly, the tip of her nose mere inches from Soraka’s. Soraka stopped her pushing and stared right into Qiyana’s gold-yellow eyes, the princess looked confident and strong despite her flushed complexion. Instead of replying to Qiyana with ‘Hi’ or saying something cool like ‘Hey’, Soraka instead decided to drop her face down to hers and passionately kiss her, naturally purple lips mashed against brick-red lipstick. Qiyana reciprocated, leaning her head up to further drive her tongue around Soraka’s, both girls exchanging their feelings through vigorous make outs.

It was this moment that Soraka drew her hips a few inches back, then SLAMMED forward, breaching through her cervix and clapping her hips against Qiyana’s sizable flank. Qiyana's eyes went wide as she screamed a loud “MMMPH!” into Soraka’s mouth. Soraka pulled back from the kiss, allowing Qiyana to see the cockhead stretch out her cumgut all the way up between her tits, enough for her to give the meatpole a titjob through her skin if she had the strength to keep her arms up for that long.

“Sorry, but I knew that was my best chance.” Soraka explained while her pleasure senses were in heaven. Her entire horsecock was encased in Qiyana’s fleshy warmth, the lower half of her cock getting angel kisses from the many folds that lined her tunnel while the upper half was in the soft and smooth space of Qiyana’s womb, a sensation unlike any she had experienced before this point. “Oh my gods, you’re amazing!” she exclaimed, pulling an entire foot of her cock backwards until the head threatened to leave Qiyana’s cervical ring, then driving the length back in, slamming her flared head into the back of the Ixtal woman’s uterus. 

Qiyana squirmed and threw her head back at each movement Soraka made, her fists clenched so hard that she threatened to chip one or more of her perfectly manicured nails. Her torso stretched and distended with each thrust into her, impressed with how she managed to handle the monstercock in all her holes. She lifted her legs and dug her heels into Soraka’s lower back, using her impressive leg strength to pull Soraka in closer and keep her pinned with her cock all the way in her, allowing only a few inches of thrusting room. Soraka was about to warn the heiress of the possible consequences of having unprotected sex with a celestial being with semen as potent as hers, but Qiyana managed to speak first.

“Breed me.” Qiyana plainly said, half-lidded eyes gazing lustfully over her swollen belly and meeting Soraka’s wide-eyed gaze. “Our children will be the most powerful *hah* in all of Ixtal.”

That was all the convincing Soraka needed to throw caution, morals, and her sense of judgement out the window. Without a second thought, Soraka wrapped her arms around the back of her lover, burying her face in the crook of her neck and biting down on her shoulder muscles, causing Qiyana to whorishly moan with a big smile on her face. Soraka redoubled her efforts, using what little room she had to repeatedly thrust up into Qiyana’s babychamber, her cockhead poking up between their sandwiched tits at each thrust’s apex. She could feel Qiyana convulsing around her shaft, her vaginal folds squeezing the life out of Soraka’s rock-hard fuckstick and squirting her juices around it as a powerful orgasm ripped through the royal’s body. Her nerves and synapses lit up like fireworks, not a single spot of her body didn’t feel like melting into a quivering puddle of pure pleasure and bliss.

The additional sensation of Qiyana’s orgasm and the knowledge of her partner’s satisfaction allowed Soraka to approach her own release. Her balls had been churning this whole time, producing fresh and potent cum to replace the loads wasted in Qiyana’s other holes, this time with the intent to pump as many kids as she could into her willing baby-mama. 

“F-Fu...Darn it, I’m about to cum!” Soraka cried out, letting go of her love bite to give her partner a warning, correcting her speech so that she didn’t swear. Even in this situation that was too crass for her. Qiyana just smiled as she could feel the monstercock expand inside her, the virile swimmers traveling up the length and shot out the tip like water from a broken pipe. This batch of cum was noticeably thicker and more dense than the previous loads, the first few shots weighing her midsection down and pinning her to the ground. Every pulse of cum after that just added to Qiyana's cumgut, her womb expanding to hold as much jizz as possible until the growing belly drove a wedge between them, both sharing a somewhat somber look as their faces were moving further and further from each other. Now that Qiyana was cumflated to the size of an expecting mother of quintuplets, slightly reddened from the instant strain she was put under, the rest of Soraka’s load rushed out her womb and out her canal, spurting around the sides of Soraka’s godly monstercock and forming a small puddle around the heiress' butt. The seed was so imbued with magical celestial energy that the cum on the mossy floor of the brush caused new life to grow wherever it puddled.

When Soraka’s orgasm finally started to die down and she started dragging her cock out from Qiyana’s petals, she noticed the abundance of small yet pretty flowers surrounding the two of them. Soraka’s softened cock finally popped out of Qiyana’s vagina, a small flood of cum pouring out and spreading around the brush, creating a small bed of flowers beneath them. Now that her balls had been drained and her cock was back to a manageable size, Soraka decided to lay down next to her lover, head laying on one of Qiyana’s sculpted biceps. Qiyana tilted her head to meet Soraka’s gaze, both lustfully looking into each other’s eyes. Soraka was the first to break away, laughing to herself as she reached a hand to rub Qiyana’s bloated stomach.

“Well, you’re _definitely_ pregnant now.” Soraka said with a smile, marveling at her handiwork. 

“They will all be beautiful *hah* and strong.” Qiyana said proudly, still out of breath from the gauntlet of sex she had just endured. “Just like us.” 

“Yes…” Soraka was captivated by the warmth of the seed lodged inside Qiyana, excited for the prospect of new life. And new life meant babies. _Her_ babies. Soraka blushed violet at the thought, but cut herself short realizing that they were both still in the middle of a match. “Should we return to our teams? They must be worried about us.”  
  
“Who cares about them? Let them forfeit.” Qiyana pulled Soraka closer to her side. “You’re all I need.” Soraka nearly leapt up with joy, prompting her to kiss Qiyana with all the lust and passion she could muster. Qiyana gladly kissed her back, hypnotized by her seductively sexy lips until something bumped up against her stomach. She broke the kiss to see Soraka’s cock getting hard again, then turned to see Soraka’s sheepish expression at the shame she felt being hard after all they had been through. Qiyana’s heart did a back flip, biting her lower lip with love in her eyes as she reached a hand down to grab her new favorite toy.


	2. Size Queen Trist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigger dick, smaller partner. Purple-on-purple lovemaking (sorry Mundo and Lulu, not you guys)

A new match meant a new start for Soraka, hopefully she could stay on task this time and not get sidetracked by her personal dilemmas. She was doing well for herself so far, she had successfully protected her carry while keeping up the harassment on the enemy, keeping the lane at a standstill with zero kills and zero deaths on both sides. Soraka wiped her forehead with her forearm, working up a bit of a sweat from keeping her carry alive and prosperous.

“How’re you holding up?” Speaking of her carry, Tristana spoke up, showing some concern for her support. The yordle gunner had just wrapped up clearing the enemy minion wave and accrued a lot of gold and experience and owed much of it to the Starchild. Soraka was just happy she was being helpful. 

“I’m doing fine! Just need to go back and get some items is all.” Soraka smiled at her ally, delighted that she was concerned enough to check in on her. Her smile wavered, however, when she noticed that Tristana wasn’t sharing the same look of joy she was. In fact, Tristana was looking at her as if she was doubting her, like she didn’t believe her when she answered that she was fine. 

“Hmm...” Soraka watched Tristana leer at her for a few seconds before turning away to look at their lane tower.

“Uh, maybe we should just go back to-'' Without any warning, Tristana aimed her gun at Soraka and let a Buster Shot loose right into her abdomen. “OOMF!” While the shot itself didn’t hurt that much, it did send Soraka flying back until she hit the side-wall of the rift and slid down to the ground sitting with her back against the wall. Soraka rubbed the area where the shot made impact, mending the scuffs on her clothing while she tried to recollect the air that was knocked out of her. She looked up to see Tristana marching over, smoking gun slung over her shoulder and her discerning eyes peering into Soraka’s soul. “W… Why?” 

“Don’t play dumb, you know exactly why. I know what you’ve been hiding.” Soraka’s heart stopped mid-beat and sank in her chest at the sound of those words. Could it be that Tristana had heard through the grapevine what she had done to Qiyana? “That _thing_ dangling between your legs has been distracting me the entire match.” Soraka gulped and her eyes widened. It just then clicked in her head that at Tristana’s height, one could easily see through the gap in her clothing that housed her massive secret. 

“I don’t… I didn’t mean to…” Soraka stumbled to find the right words, unsure if she needed to think of an explanation or an apology. The stress of the situation and the topic at hand made her blood rush, more specifically to her nether regions. She brought her hands down to her groin to keep her offending appendage from rising like it was trying to, but that seemed to just make Tristana roll her eyes at the attempt. 

“I think you’re misunderstanding what I’m trying to do here.” Tristana stopped between Soraka’s legs, tossed her gun aside and cocked her hip to the side. “I want in.” Soraka’s face blushed and her hands slipped when she heard that, letting her semi-flaccid enormity slip from underneath her loincloth as it continued to grow, now at nearly 18 inches and counting. “ _That’s_ what I wanted to see.” Tristana beamed and took a few steps toward her prize until she was close enough to use her foot to nudge the rest of Soraka’s garments out of the way. With a deep purple color, veins nearly as thick as her yordle wrists, and a flared head almost as wide as her thigh was round, Soraka’s cock made Tristana’s eyes light up at the incredible sight before her. Tristana had always been a closet size queen at heart, but never did she think she would have the chance to live out her fantasy like this, let alone with someone as cute as her friendly neighborhood cosmic healer. She used her tiny hands to heft up Soraka’s girthy meat log, making it look even bigger by comparison, and used all her might to lift it over her head in an attempt to get it to stand straight up.

“Sorry but, I might be a bit big for you-EEP!” While Soraka was trying to warn her carry about what she was getting herself into, Tristana boldly used one of Soraka’s oversized balls as a step-stool, pinning the celestial in place while Tristana continued to admire Soraka’s colossal penis. There was a noticeable surge in the blood flow to Soraka’s cock when Tristana stepped on her massive testicle, giving the tiny marksman a wicked idea. She quickly hopped up and placed her opposite foot on Soraka’s other testicle, carefully balancing on top of the largest pair of cum tanks Tristana had ever laid eyes on. This elicited another gasp of pain and surprise from Soraka, whose cock shot straight up from adrenaline at a full two feet in height.

“Holy shit, it’s almost as big as I am!” Tristana was astonished, marveling at the anomaly before her, wrapping her arms around Soraka’s horsecock for support while she stood on her gigantic cum factories, letting her chin peak just above the wide cockhead. She looked down into Soraka’s cumslit, already drooling with precum, and brought her mouth down to glug it all before it dribbled too far down the impressive shaft. Tristana felt a wave of energy coursing through her entire body once Soraka’s creamy hyper-potent seed touched her tongue. Something about the mixture of support magic and the delicious flavor of Soraka's divine cum drove Tristana to plunge her face into Soraka’s urethra, her nimble tongue lapping up all the precum Soraka was putting out. 

Soraka mewled at the sensation of someone shoving their face into her cock and drinking her cum straight from the tap. Soraka couldn’t do much aside from lay there and enjoy it, but she did have the energy to bring her hands to the side of Tristana’s head and goad her further. It would seem that just a taste wasn’t enough for the greedy yordle, because it wasn’t long before Tristana began to give a tongue bath to the monolithic clocktower. Eventually she opened her mouth just wide enough to pop the crown of Soraka’s horsedick into her maw, eyes rolling back at the feeling of accomplishment fitting it inside. That wasn’t enough for Soraka though, who impatiently began tugging the tiny marksman further down on her cock. This bulged out Tristana’s throat and her petite chest, her body straightened and her legs lifted off Soraka’s balls, kicking helplessly in the air as she was impaled upside down. The purple ladies were both impressed at Tristana’s body and its ability to stretch and distend to fit such a humongous pillar of dick, even though her shirt tore and fell from the strain of being stretched out so much. She was so stretchy and malleable that Soraka was able to reach into the pit of Tristana’s stomach, a long horsecock-shaped bulge appearing from her jaw to just below her navel. 

“Mmmmph!” Tristana could only make noises as she gargled and sputtered around Soraka’s length, not fully able to express the overwhelming lust and pride she felt swallowing more than half her body size in dick, only a few inches left outside, mocking her inability to take the entire thing. Tristana wearily gazed up to see the desperate look on Soraka’s face, flushed a dark purple with eyes half shut as she slowly moved Tristana up and down, using her entire body like a living cocksock while dumping huge globs of precum directly into Tristana’s stomach. 

After a few minutes of being used like a cumrag, Tristana felt a rumbling up the length of the monolithic meat tower she was stuck on, throbbing while becoming longer and girthier than she thought possible. Soraka’s legs began to quiver and shake, her head leaning back and lips in the shape of a moan but with no sound coming out. It was when Soraka lifted her hips off the grassy earth that Tristana felt the first surge of seed rise through Soraka’s cumvein, past Tristana’s lips and through her neck and chest until it spewed a thick wad of spunk directly into her stomach. Tristana didn’t have time to comprehend that first load because several more quickly followed, buckets worth of backed-up seed being dumped into her rapidly expanding belly. Cum spewed into her in waves, blorping and gushing the tiny yordle’s midsection out like a fleshy water balloon, wobbling with each load dumped into her. Soraka held Tristana in place for nearly a full minute before she felt her climax begin to die down, powerful jets of sperm subsiding into desperate spurts as her monstercock softened enough to start slipping out of its warm vice-like embrace. Soraka pushed on Tristana’s head, sliding her further up her shaft until her penis was out in the open air.

“GALHHH!” Tristana inhaled sharply at her first chance to get fresh oxygen in her lungs, her jaw resettling back into its normal position. With her stomach pregnant with a sloshing cum baby, she tried and failed to balance on Soraka’s testicles once again, tumbling backwards and falling flat on her cute little butt. The weight of the semen inside of her kept Tristana pinned on her back, staring up at the sky while she took deep breaths to recover from the ordeal she just endured. She brought her hands up to marvel at the amazing cumgut she had been given, amusing herself at how her hands sunk into her sides as if it were a sac filled with warm cream. When she stopped pushing inwards and simply let her hands rest on top of her midsection, she felt Soraka’s hands rest on her own. The Starchild was on her knees, looming over her partner and staring down with lust in her eyes. Soraka shifted her hands down to move Tristana’s cumgut up and out of the way to give her a view of Tristana’s covered pussy, already dripping with arousal from giving a world-class deepthroat and receiving a galaxy-class cumshot. The fabric of Tristana’s trousers were already ripped, so Soraka innocently whistled to herself as she ran a nail down the seams and allowed the garment to fall apart. 

“Would you mind going again?” Soraka asked, using a hand to stroke herself up and down in an attempt to get hard again, aiming her fat cockhead at Tristana’s drooling slit. Tristana’s heart raced, not even able to see what Soraka was doing over her own body. She just sighed as she let her legs spread apart and relaxed herself. 

“Do you even need to ask?” Tristana asked, eyes closing and head resting on the ground in preparation for a proper fucking. Soraka wasted no time advancing toward her goal, pushing her honeyfruit-wide cockhead into Tristana’s too-small pussy until the yordle’s lower lips stretched enough to take what was coming to it. Tristana’s eyes shot wide open when Soraka’s goliath member barreled through her vaginal tunnel, ruthlessly knocking on her cervix on the first thrust. The air was pushed out of Tristana’s lungs from the size of Soraka’s broad horse-flare, the short gunner trying to regain the pace of her breathing while the celestial continued to ram her insides full of cockmeat. Tristana’s fingers grabbed at the patches of grass at her sides to keep herself from being pushed back from the force of Soraka’s thrust, each push carrying the force of someone attempting to jam themselves all the way inside.

Every rear back of Soraka’s hips was followed by a powerful thrust forward, each pump pushing the back wall of Tristana’s canal further up her torso, relentlessly bashing into her womb’s entrance as she did. At first Tristana’s cervix was holding strong against the intruding object that was several times its diameter, but each determined bash into it caused it to weaken and widen until it finally gave in and allowed Soraka’s to barge inside, the entirety of her girthy member now shoved all the way inside Tristana’s pussy. They both gasped sharply at their new sensations; one enjoying the feeling of her 2 foot cock being pleasured all at once, while the other got to feel what it was like to have a stomach bulge protrude all the up between her small yordle tits. Soraka’s penis pushed into Tristana's cumbelly like a battering ram, just shy of half her enormous horsedick stretching out Tristana’s midsection out as if she was a rubber glove for her cock. With over a third of Soraka’s length in the silky embrace of the yordle’s womb, the healer opted for smaller thrusts to better enjoy the motions on moving back and forth through her tight cervical ring. 

Tristana’s eyes rolled up in bliss, her brain unable to properly comprehend what her body was feeling. She never in her whole life thought she would be able to fit a cock like this all the way, let alone find one attached to someone she knew. With Soraka moving her grip to Tristana’s hips to help jack her off like a living cocksleeve, Tristana moved her hands to the bulge that nearly reached up to her collarbone, groping and massaging the outline of Soraka’s meaty cockhead through her skin and womb. A small burst of precum visibly pushed up her skin from the tip, then dribbled down and settled elsewhere in her stretched-out womb as Soraka pulled back someone before pushing forward again. Every movement forward or back was making Tristana’s cumgut slosh in the direction it was pushed in, making light gurgling sounds as Tristana’s insides were being shaken up like a snow globe. 

Eventually Tristana began to feel a familiar throbbing reverberate up her body from Soraka’s cock, the celestial support scrunching her face in concentration as her grip on Tristana’s waist tightened. Each massive throb of the Soraka’s godly cock caused Tristana’s hips to creak just slightly wider than its limits, squeezing back to its normal size only caused more of a reaction from the gargantuan penis and inspired it to throb even thicker. When Soraka threw her head back and moaned, Tristana quickly hugged her arms around the distention sticking out just below her face while her short yet stout legs wrapped around the base of Soraka’s cock. Soraka’s butt cheeks clenched, her massive and cum-filled balls rose in response, and thus proceeded to send a bucket’s worth of jizz up her cumvein and dump it all into Tristana’s waiting baby chamber. The load was extremely thick and weighed the yordle down the instant it entered her body, the incredible heat making Tristana crave more. Fortunately for her, Soraka wasn’t stopping for anything or anyone as she continued her orgasmic onslaught of cum, each gallon of cum that was being poured into the Bandle gunner bloated her gut more and more with no end in sight. Her abdomen was so filled with sperm that Tristana’s arms were forced apart as her womb was being cumflated wider than she could reach around.

It was about a minute and a half until the involuntary desperate pumping of Soraka’s hips slowed down and she began to feel herself soften inside her condom of a teammate. Tristana, however, was barely coherent after getting her womb blasted with so much celestial seed that her stomach had grown to the point where she could no longer stand. She rolled to her side to alleviate some of the pressure crushing down on her, impressed at the ridiculous size of her once-flat stomach. It was at least the size of a fully inflated yoga ball now, making Tristana look pregnant with a child that would’ve been nearly twice her size! Her light purple skin looked darker around her cumbloat, clearly stretched and strained far more than it was meant to, but her body held strong anyways. Tristana felt mild discomfort and sadness when she felt Soraka pulling out of her, rearing back until the half-flaccid cockhead was stuck around the yordle’s clenching cervix. With one final tug Soraka popped herself out of Tristana’s womb, which despite being gaped not moments ago, almost magically closed back up as tight as it was before, trapping all but a few stray ropes of cum inside her body. 

With wobbling legs Soraka shakily began to stand up, a free hand rubbing her temple to dull the woozy feeling from her head. She felt like she had nearly ejaculated a piece of her soul into the short floozy. Speaking of whom, Soraka looked down at her cumflated partner, who now seemed much less in-charge than when they had started out. Rolling her eyes at Tristana’s incapacitated state, Soraka leaned down to grab the yordle’s body and lifted her up to that she lay flat atop her rounded cumbelly. Her arms and legs hung uselessly at her sides, her mind only capable of looking down at the ground from a few feet off the ground as she rested on her own bean bag chair of a body. She used all the energy she had left to look behind her to see Soraka with one hand on the base of her shaft and the other covering her mouth. She was looking down at Tristana’s ass, which was presenting itself at waist height to the healer as if it was just begging to be fucked. Soraka seemed unsure if she should proceed, wondering if enough was enough and that she should let the poor thing rest. Her train of thought was cut off when Tristana reached a hand to one of her doughy ass cheeks and pulled it aside, showing off her pucker to the conflicted support. 

“Do it…” Tristana weakly requested, her arm slumping back to its place at her side as she officially ran out of energy to move. With the green light given, Soraka felt no need to hesitate in moving forward in utterly wrecking this yordle for any cock other than her own. Soraka stroked herself up and down, hands moving up and down different parts of her shaft as she tried to get herself hard again. When she felt herself begin to stiffen up again, she hefted her length up up and let it drop on Tristana’s back with a *SLAP*. With Soraka’s still-humongous balls resting on the back of Tristana’s thighs, the bottom base of her cock lay nestled in Tristana’s ass crack. The rest of Soraka’s enormity reached all the way up her back, passed between her shoulder blades, and went up behind her head until it ended just past the top of Tristana’s head. A glob of leftover cum dribbled out Soraka’s urethra and dropped down past Tristana’s face and landed on the ground with a *SPLAT*. Tristana shivered and shuddered at not only the virility Soraka was boasting, but also at the sheer size of the still-growing cock that looked like it could clear through her entire body.

Refusing to wait any longer, Soraka reared back her hips and took a few steps back so that her flared cocktip lined right up against Tristana’s asshole. At first she was careful, gently nudging the tight ring wide enough with patience. Then she reached out to grab Tristana’s legs like handlebars and showed no mercy when she _RAMMED_ her lubed-up horse length and lodged over a foot of it inside Tristana’s ass in one smooth motion. Tristana’s eyes shot wide open and her head reared back, hands running through her hair while no sound came out of her O-shaped mouth. She felt the waist-thick penis stretch her ass beyond her wildest expectations, travelling through her system until it poked into her cum-packed stomach. At first Soraka was content with just screwing her like this, her over two and a half foot cock coming dangerously close to punching into the ground with each thrust. 

But then Soraka decided to get serious. 

Soraka bent her knees and angled her hips so that she could thrust with an upwards motion to it. She pulled back and gave a few carefully aimed thrusts until she felt her cockhead lodge itself behind Tristana’s chest. Smiling to herself with confidence, Soraka stopped moving backwards and only started pushing, slowly sinking more of her horsedick inside while also climbing up the length of Tristana’s body. Soraka’s megacock pushed her organs aside as it shoved its way through her torso, eventually reaching the base of her throat. Tristana’s breath hitched in her throat as it was getting crammed with dick, realizing what was about to happen. Several cups of pre started to dribble out of Soraka’s cock as she made her way up Tristana’s throat, who was doing her best to keep her mouth shut despite the cum leaking from between her clenched teeth. The precum building up in Tristana’s distended esophagus acted as an additional source of lube for Soraka, who used this extra slipperiness to give an exceptional pump forward and push her cockhead into the yordle’s mouth, cheeks bloating with extra thick celestial cum.

With the combined pressure of semen building in her throat and Soraka’s broad cockhead knocking on the back of her teeth, Tristana accepted her fate and unclenched her jaw, allowing Soraka to do as she pleased. Soraka let of Tristana’s legs and reached forward to grab her biceps for better leverage, then _HEAVED_ her hips forward, melon-sized nuts slapping into Tristana’s rear as the massive cockhead finally breached out the yordle’s other end, a whole foot of cock rocketing out of her maw while the cum in her mouth splattered everywhere in front of her. Soraka pulled back into Tristana’s mouth, giving her jaw a chance to fit back into place, then clapped her hips against Tristana’s ass cheeks while her giant purple dick lurched out of Tristana’s mouth again. Soraka was methodically reshaping her team’s marksman into nothing more than a glorified sex toy, a cocksleeve only good for pleasuring gigantic monster cocks and holding huge loads of thick, rich cum. 

Soraka used her like this for quite some time, her powerful and determined hips eventually settled for light and gentle pumps as she wore herself out. She leaned on Tristana’s back for support, her arms reaching wide to reach down Tristana’s sides and giving her cumgut a big hug of adoration. The look on Soraka’s face was one of pure enjoyment, her dark purple lips curled into a cute smile while her eyes were lazy and hazed with pleasure. She began to pick up her thrusting again, her hips becoming an erratic blur as she did everything in her power to get as much friction along the length of her cock as she could possibly achieve. When she felt her legs shake and her balls clench, Soraka knew this was her chance to unload everything she had left in her churning cum factories. Tristana realized this too and used her last bit of adrenaline-fueled energy to wrap her tiny legs around Soraka’s scrotum, just barely able to lock her ankles together between each head-sized testicle. She then clenched her knees together, smushing Soraka’s balls into each other and milking every last drop of available semen out of her sack and up into her dick. Soraka whorishly moaned into Tristana’s ear, burying her face in the crook of the shorter champion’s neck as she felt the first bolt of bliss strike her brain like lightning.

The first shot of cum that left Soraka’s cumslit landed almost ten feet from where they were fornicating, while every other salvo of pearlescent cum poured out like a garden hose onto the ground in front of them. Everywhere cum splattered onto the ground new grass began to grow, Soraka’s hyper-potent seed able to sprout life out of pretty much anything. Tristana’s eyes had trouble focusing on the ground however, all she could see was twelve inches of magic horsedick with a practical gyser of cum shooting from the top. Tristana kept up the pressure on Soraka’s balls, repositioning her legs so that she could squeeze both nuts from bottom to top, milking every last drop of sperm out of her like getting the last bit of toothpaste from the tube. Tristana even used her tiny hands to stroke the cockmeat jutting from her mouth, jacking Soraka off while she was being used as a yordle cumdump. Eventually Soraka felt the need to pull the upper portion of her cock back into the warm embrace of Tristana’s insides, so she carefully pulled her still ejaculating cock back until she was back inside Tristana’s mouth, her cheeks filling up with celestial super seed. Soraka pulled even further back, shooting more and more cum as she trailed down Tristana’s throat until her cockhead dropped into her giant cum-filled stomach. There Soraka allowed the rest of her orgasm to pass while Tristana coughed up a few pints of cum so she could have room to breathe again. 

By the end of it all Tristana’s gut had grown ever so slightly larger, the majority of the last load leaking out her mouth and nostrils instead of staying put in her stomach. It would seem they had finally found Tristana’s true limits, as impressive as she was she just wasn’t built to hold that much cum in one sitting. Satisfied with her work, Soraka pulled her softening cock out of her cocksock of a companion until her flared crown left Tristana’s ass with a *POP*. The yordle was a sight to behold; all her holes were gaped wide enough to fit another yordle, her eyes were nearly whited over from the mind-numbing pleasure she had endured, and her wobbly belly full of cum acted as her own waterbed as she allowed herself to pass out and rest. Soraka admired her work and let out a cute yawn, adjusting her clothes to cover her privates, which were now at a concealable size, and sat down to sit with her back against Tristana’s cumgut. She let herself sink in slightly as she closed her amber eyes and allowed herself to rest. The other team hadn’t bothered them up until this point, why bother worrying about it now?

\- - - - -

Xayah and Rakan both turned around to face away from the purple duo, from which they had been observing since they first heard Tristana’s Buster Shot ring out. Now that they appeared to be finished, the couple moved further into the bot lane brush to digest what they had just seen. While Xayah’s face was entirely red from lust and Rakan simply stared at the ground, both lovebirds were highly aroused from the display of sexual prowess they witnessed, doing nothing to alleviate the animalistic heat they were currently going through. After a few moments of mutual heavy breathing, Xayah stood to her feet with her arms at her sides, her arms pushing her large chest out slightly as she pouted at her lack of a proper dicking. She looked at Rakan out of the corner of her eye and found that he was pitching a serious tent in his pants, and it looked far bigger than what she usually worked with. She bit her lower lip in lust-filled thought, stamping her foot on the ground until she made up her mind. She marched up to her sitting lover and grabbed his wrist to drag him along, not even giving him a chance to properly stand up as she single-mindedly kept moving forward. 

“Come on, we’re going into the jungle.” Xayah declared, saying it as if it was a command and not a request. 

“Uh, to do what, exactly?” Rakan asked. He was gorgeous to be sure, but damn was he bad at picking up hints. Xayah stopped, and without letting go of his wrist she turned around to face him, her generous chest wobbling a bit as she did, despite her efforts to bind as much of it down as she could. 

“YOU,” she used her free hand to point over his shoulder and at the two sex-fiends passed out across the lane, “are going to do THAT”, she used the same hand to point a thumb at herself, “to ME.” She was breathing heavily, her flushed face was giving off heat that Rakan could almost feel from where he was standing. Sure his libido was skyrocketing as much as hers, but in her state it was up to him to be the voice of reason for once.

“Heh, uh, babe? I love the enthusiasm, but I don’t know if I can-”

“TRY.” Xayah almost growled, turning back around to continue dragging her man to a more isolated area. Those two might be shameless enough to fuck each other senseless in the middle of the lane, but Xayah was looking for something more intimate. Not to mention she didn’t trust herself to keep quiet during everything he had planned. Meanwhile Rakan began to get his footing right and started to follow joyfully behind her, mentally thanking the forces of the universe for his sex-hungry partner in heat and all the amazing things they were about to do together. They both had big dumb smiles of excitement as they speed-walked to make their own personal love nest. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an compliments, critiques, or requests, let me know in the comments. If you liked it, leave a kudos if you can.


End file.
